


Alen

by iisintrovert



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: ;)), Aliens, I hope not, Other, crack fick, does this count as underage if its an alien egg, present fic, this was for my bfs birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisintrovert/pseuds/iisintrovert
Summary: :)





	Alen

Happy 18 trips around the sun

A thin sheen of mist hovered in a layer a meter off the ground. Just below them, Alexander saw light reflect from an ordered arrangement of round objects.

The air was oxygen rich, but from what miniscule amount he’d tasted earlier, it wasn’t particularly pleasant. Alexander pulled his helmet off and sucked in a breathe as he laid eyes on the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

The objects were about the size of dragon’s eggs, ridged and wet with moisture, either from the air or from their own secretions.

He stroked a finger over the tip of one of them, only for it to shiver and slip into four flaps, revealing a slimy mouth-like entrance.

“Fuck,” he exclaimed. Something about its spread flaps and the soft, wet core in the center of the egg’s maw was sending something electric through his veins. “I’d put my dick in that.”

The thing, whatever it was, seemed to hear him. The flaps wriggled eagerly.

Alex immediately unstrapped the rest of his suit and pulled his pants to the tops of his thighs, unfit-atmosphere be damned.

He dropped to his knees, one hand planted firmly on the squishy ground beside the alien egg, the other fisting his cock. He positioned himself above it and leaned further on the arm keeping him braced up. Alexander thrust inside the egg, the head of his cock flush against the plush bulge at the center of its maw. The four flaps squirmed and squeezed around him. 

“Fuck!” He shouted, moving his hips back and forth to push his dick further into the hot grasp of the alien embryo. 

Alex fell to his elbow with a shout.

He gasped and came on its face. It flew up and latched around his skull, inserting a tube down his throat and covering his eyes, nose and mouth. An alien erupted from his chest, killing him instantly.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this garbage (except for Alex, you asked for this).


End file.
